Aedan
Background ‘Allo. My name is Aedan Michael O’Toole, middle son of Timothy and Moya O’Toole. I have an elder brother named Malachai, who is only two years older and Kieran that’s six years younger. Now Malachai and I are close in age, so we’ve always sort of competed with each other for things. I probably wouldn’t be half as good at magic if it weren’t for him. Now an important thing, that really does need to be said. My entire family on my dad’s side and my mother are all quite capable with magic. However, because of an old agreement on my father’s side, every child is born with a geas upon them, a limitation for our magic that we must learn to work around. My father cannot use water, my grandpa cannot summon anything, my brother Malachai cannot use fire magic, and Kieran has to have a gem stone touching his skin at all times to use his magic. What did I get? I got stuck with the inability to use my magic to directly change or manipulate another person. This means that I cannot use telepathy magic, transfiguration, or anything that works by directly affecting them. Well my childhood was pretty typical mostly. My brother and I fought a lot, although since we’re both so much older than Kieran, we sort of left him alone mostly. He didn’t really factor into our stuff since he’s so young, although he did get lessons from dad with us sometime on things. The thing that really sets my world apart from others is the fact that in addition to the school work and odds and ends that I did, I had to keep up with my Occult studies. Dad was a scholar, and incredibly demanding about it. He pushed my brothers and I hard. We had to memorize tons of things. A large part of our magic is derived from knowing specific languages. A lot of our spells are from Latin, Greek and Gaellic languages, so we had to learn to speak each fluently so that we could understand what we were saying. When I was six, my brother and I started learning the Baguazhang style of Martial Arts. That’s pretty much when I started learning to play the violin, give or take a year. I started piano when I was ten. I don’t want to brag but I’m pretty skilled at all those things. As part of the Baguazhang training, I learned to use some weapons including a staff. Also, I guess I should note that my mother is an archaeologist. So my family has grown up learning about history of various ancient cultures, depending on what she was working on at any given moment. It was a pain in school because I used to have to pretend that something that they were teaching was new to me if I didn’t want to endure the teacher being a real pain in my butt. They didn’t seem to like to have a kid correcting them, and even worse being right about something. So anyway, that’s pretty much how things went until I was about fourteen. On our sixteenth birthday, each member of our family undergoes testing. We craft an item from the aether that represents how we use our magic. My father wields a sword, while my grandfather a shield. I think I even have an uncle that forged a weird hand blade thing that was like curved like a chakram but not meant for throwing. Anyway, to do this, a pocket dimension is forged and people go inside and then person whose birthday chants a spell designed a long time ago. It isn’t a conscious choice. It’s something to do with personalities, which makes my dad’s weapon being a sword weird… or so I thought. So it came time for Malachai’s birthday. My dad crafted the dimension as he’d done for my cousin a couple years ago since my Uncle wasn’t too good at that sort of thing. Well my dad let Kieran and I come in so that we could really get a good look. I don’t know if something happened because Kieran and I were there, or what, but all hell broke loose just as Malachai finished the spell. I had never seen my dad like that before. He sent Kieran flying out of the gate with barely a flick of his hand, just as the first creature crept in. I made a barrier between them and the gate almost on reflex. My brother and dad were like death on two feet to the things. It took me a bit to realize though, the more they killed the more were coming in. Suddenly I felt a… twisting. The dimension seemed to ripple to me. That’s when it came through. I don’t know what it was. There was no name in any of the books. My brother and my father cut at it, but did little damage. The spells they cast didn’t seem to phase it much. It just seemed to shrug off anything they cast at it. My father slammed his sword into the thing’s eye, while my brother managed to get his into the creature’s heart somehow. I mean I’m no weak person. I’d seen horrendous things before but this was beyond what I could deal with for some reason. I shutdown. The next thing that I knew we were in the house, and I was laying in my own bed drenched in sweat. I’d been out for three days with a fever. Malachai was still gripped by a fever for some reason. My father had come out of a fever the day before. Only Kieran did not get gripped by the fever. It was another two days before Malachai’s fever broke. We were all weak after that physically. That’s pretty much when the nightmares began. In the nightmares, the thing killed my dad and brother and then came at me, and just sort of made my barrier melt away. That’s always when I wake up. God. It sucks having that freaking dream. When I was first recovering the dream was almost every night. Thankfully my dad had a guy that I could talk to openly about it. I was on some sleeping droughts for awhile to recover my strength, and then had them purged from my system. Now, I just get treated by him sometimes. I am down to a night a week most of the time, but sometimes to lingers for days on end. Well two years later and it was my turn. This time the spell was performed by my father, grandfather, and my brother. Three generations working together makes the spells a little bit stronger. The dimension felt like reality. It was time to chant the spell that would craft my weapon for me. While I was casting the spell, a silver bar appeared to me and began flowing into the form of a staff. When I closed my fingers around it, it felt more like wood than metal. We all quickly left as I stood there with my staff, which shrank and formed a silver necklace that I put on immediately. By this time, I was in high school and having to take a foreign language, dad forbade me from taking Latin, so I took French as my brother mentioned the teacher was awesome. I sometimes feel like I’m juggling a bunch of glass items and one small move and I’ll drop them and they’ll break. That’s what my schedule feels like, only I think it’ll be my sanity that breaks, not my life. MUX History Logs 2011-06-08 - Opportunity Knocks with Robot Fists - When a teen debate meeting in Socrates Sculpture Park is interrupted by a robot attack, young heroes spring into action...and Young Justice finds a few possible new members. 2011-07-23 - To the Limit - When an alien warrior challenges Earth's finest to a battle over the fate of the world, Young Justice responds...but the battle will push them all to the limit. 2011-08-25 - Who's Taking Minutes? - Young Justice holds a meeting to go over some urgent and not-so-urgent business. Category:Characters Category:Original